


A night to remember

by Puddleduck81



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddleduck81/pseuds/Puddleduck81
Summary: Patterson and Tasha go to a tech fair and end up in an interesting position





	1. Chapter 1

Patterson’s head was throbbing and she blinked as she opened one eye slowly against the harsh sunlight that was seeping in under the blind. “Wait a minute, I don’t have blinds!” She thought to herself. It was then she became aware that her limbs were entangled with someone else’s, and that someone was breathing slowly – she could feel their breaths against her breast. Panic started to grip Patterson as she realised she didn’t know where she was. It was then she opened both eyes fully. She was in Tasha’s apartment, she’d been here hundreds of times before. She inhaled, she could smell Tasha, she was in bed, totally naked and entangled with Tasha. The panic subsided, she knew she was totally safe with Tasha, but her panic was replaced with shock and disbelief. How the hell had she ended up naked, in bed wrapped around Tasha? 

She wasn’t just leaning slightly against Tasha; their bodies were totally entwined with each other. They were both on their sides; Tasha’s top thigh was slid over Patterson’s bottom thigh. Patterson’s top thigh was hooked around Tasha’s waist. Tasha’s bottom arm was underneath Patterson’s head, and her top arm was underneath Patterson’s top arm, which was wrapped around Tasha’s shoulder, hugging her tight. Tasha’s face was almost buried between Patterson’s breath.

Patterson froze. It wasn’t an unpleasant position to be in, in fact it felt really good, but she had no idea how they had ended up in this position, and Tasha looked so peaceful and was in such a deep sleep (which Patterson knew was unheard of for Tasha), that she didn’t dare move in case she woke her. Patterson closed her eyes, trying to block out the light and her pounding head, and tried to delve into the recesses of her mind to try and remember what had happened last night.

Slowly, fragments started coming back to her. Weller had sent Patterson and Tasha off to a multi-agency technology fair, to see if there were any new pieces of technology that could be useful to them. She remembered excitedly getting ready for the conference opening dinner with Tasha, who was as excited as a kid in a toy shop at Christmas about going. She remembered the stunning dress Tasha put on; Patterson had always regarded Tasha as one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen, but that dress…

Tasha had said similarly complimentary things about Patterson. Patterson blushed as she recalled how Tasha had looked at her in her dress. She remembered how her skin had turned to goosebumps as Tasha helped her zip up her dress, Tasha’s fingers seemed to linger at the base of her neck a while. Tasha’s eyes had devoured body as she gave her a full head –to- toe look. Tasha’s eyes had lingered a little too long on her butt and breasts she had thought for a friend. Tasha had then whistled and said, “Patterson, you look stunning, God, I could eat you alive looking like that!” 

The pair of them had gone to the rather swanky conference dinner and made small talk with fellow law enforcement colleagues, but she remembered both had strugled to focus on the conversations, and their eyes kept wandering onto each other’s bodies. There had been wine: copious amounts of wine, and at the time she had blamed the wine for her seriously decreased inhibitions, and their wandering eyes. 

There had been music, Tasha loved music and dancing and Patterson remembered Tasha pulling her to her feet and holding her hand tight as she led the pair of them onto the dance floor. That’s when things started to get a little hazy. Patterson inhaled deeply, hoping the smell of Tasha would recall more memories. 

It worked. She recalled not wanting to let go of Tasha’s hand on the dance floor and the feeling of Tasha’s hands on her hips, holding her close as she pressed her body against Patterson’s as they danced. Their pelvises pressed against each other, their faces barely an inch apart. Then the music changed and Tasha spun Patterson around in her arms so her back was to her. Tasha’s hands were still on her hips, pulling her against her body. Patterson remembered pulling Tasha’s hands around her waist and placing her own over top, and Tasha’s head nestled on her shoulder, occasionally nuzzling into her neck. As Patterson recalled this memory, she was surprised to find her nipples hardening, and a throbbing between her thighs. It really had felt incredibly sensual. She remembered how she couldn’t stop herself moaning slightly as they swayed together and Tasha playfully kissed her neck a little. All too soon, she remembered, the music had changed into something more upbeat, and their dance was no longer appropriate. Patterson still hadn’t wanted to let go of Tasha’s hand. She held it all the way back to their table, and continued to hold it under the table. She couldn’t believe how bold and brazen she had been, particularly in front of all those people!

The rest of the evening passed in a blur – more wine was consumed and not enough food she suspected, and all the while her hand was in Tasha’s, who was stroking it gently. She remembered them hailing a taxi and literally tripping over their dresses falling into it. She remembered a lot of laughing in the taxi, and then falling upstairs into Tasha’s apartment. She had made Tasha down several pints of water, as she had done herself, in an attempt to lessen the hangover she knew would afflict them in the morning. 

They had collapsed onto Tasha’s couch together, snuggled up together. She remembered how she had rested her head on Tasha’s chest and, oh God! She had told Tasha she had the best breast pillows in the world! Patterson cringed inwardly as she heard her words. Tasha had snorted with laughter and just pulled Patterson into a tighter embrace. She wasn’t sure how long they had lain like that but Tasha had needed to pee and so they had to get up. She remembered Tasha’s words, “C’mon Patterson, I gotta pee, then we gotta get into bed, we’re gonna hurt enough in the morning without couch cramp adding to our problems.” 

Patterson had obediently got up and followed Tasha to her bedroom, knowing that Tasha didn’t have a guest bed. They’d shared Tasha’s bed plenty of times before when Patterson hadn’t wanted to risk leaving Tasha to choke on her own vomit after a drinking session. She realised how protective she felt towards Tasha. 

Tasha had emerged from the en suite. “Patterson, you gotta help me with this damn dress, it won’t come off!” she had slurred.   
Patterson remembered her slurred reply, “I’ve been wanting to see what’s under that dress all night. You gotta help me with mine too.” Again, Patterson cringed at her brazenness. She’d never thought of Tasha in that way before. Sure, she loved her, but as a friend. The feelings she’d had last night, and to a certain extent at this moment in time were more than a friend. She loved her like a lover, like a girlfriend she realised!

Patterson had run her hands up and down Tasha’s superbly smooth, sculptured back before unzipping her dress. As it fell to the floor, she realised Tasha was naked. She had gone commando under the dress. She remembered gasping with surprise and awe at the beautiful, naked creature before her, totally unprepared for the sight as Tasha turned around to face her, wearing nothing but a wide grin. She couldn’t hide her embarrassment or stop her eyes from roving all over Tasha’s body. Tasha grinned as she said, “Turn around Patterson, let’s see what you’ve got under here!” 

Patterson turned around, unable to speak. Tasha’s fingers trailed over her back, lingering at the base of her neck, as she gently pushed her hair to the side to access the zip and planted a tiny kiss on the back of her neck. Patterson remembered shivering with desire at this sensation. Tasha slowly pulled down the zip to reveal that she too had gone commando under the dress to avoid any visible panty lines. Tasha gasped now, seeing Patterson’s nakedness and ran her hands up and down Patterson’s spine before embracing her from behind. 

They were in the same position they had been when they were slow dancing, only this time they were naked, there was 100% skin to skin contact. Again, Patterson pulled Tasha’s hands tight around her waist, Tasha nuzzled Patterson’s neck. Patterson recalled letting out an almost indecent moan. Tasha guided her to her bed, all the while kissing her neck, before gently laying Patterson on her bed, and straddling her. She tenderly bet down and kissed Patterson softly on the lips before climbing over and lying next to her in the bed. Both women rolled onto their sides to face each other. Taking Patterson’s hand, and looking deep into her eyes, Tasha whispered, “Patterson, you’re the most beautiful, stunning woman I have ever known and I am madly in love with you. I want you so badly right now as you can probably tell, but you’re drunk. We’re drunk, so I’m not going to go any further with this right now. When we’ve slept we should talk, but for now, night night my beautiful gnome cleric.” And with that, she planted another beautifully soft kiss on Patterson’s lips and fell asleep. 

Patterson remembered her heart pounding, she had wanted Tasha so badly too: Tasha’s touch, her kisses had made her so aroused and felt like she’d never felt before, but she knew Tasha was right. They shouldn’t do anything they might, no matter how remote the possibility, regret. Patterson recalled now snuggling into the current position she now found herself in. 

"Well shit!" she thought. “What do I do now?” she asked herself. Her emotions were going haywire. What she had felt, what she felt now were genuine feelings of love and passion, so much more than just a friend or even a girl crush. She had never felt this way before, about anyone, she had never even thought about kissing a woman before, and now here she was, totally naked with a beautiful woman, who was also her colleague and she wanted her. She wanted all of her. Then she began to worry, what did Tasha feel? Was it just the drink talking last night, or was there some genuine Tasha talking there? Tasha had been so right, so, kind and caring and tender, and so ‘gentlemanly’ as she told Patterson to sleep on it. Did that mean Tasha didn’t love her like she loved her? Had she misread the signals and gone too far? Hang on though, Tasha had said she was madly in love her and wanted her last night, or had she imagined that?

Just then, Patterson’s train of thought was interrupted by movement from Tasha. Tasha was starting to wake up! “Crap!” she thought what do I do, stay in position or let her go?

Tasha made the decision for her, pulling her even tighter to her body and mumbling, “Hmmph, my head hurts, but Patterson you’re so warm and so soft and so comfy, hold me baby.”

Patterson’s heart was racing again, yes Tasha was semi-sleeping still but she still wanted her and she’d called her baby. Patterson didn’t like being called baby but it meant Tasha liked her, really liked her. Patterson found she couldn’t speak, but did as Tasha asked and held her tight.

Slowly Tasha seemed to become more awake and her breathing patterns changed. Patterson became aware of her own and Tasha’s nipples hardening into bullets as she awoke. She could feel Tasha’s heart beating faster against her body now. The throbbing was back between her thighs. Tasha pulled back a little bit so she could look into Patterson’s face.

“Good morning my beautiful, sleepy and very naked gnome cleric, I think I’m going to have to kiss you now if that’s ok?” she asked smiling.

Patterson smiled back and managed to squeak out, “I thought you were never going to ask me!”

The women adjusted their positions slightly, and Tasha cupped Patterson’s head in her hands as she kissed her lips. It was like lighting hitting her lips, it made her whole body tingle. Tasha nipped at Patterson’s lower lip, Patterson parted her lips to let Tasha’s tongue in, to let their tongues entwine as their bodies were. The kiss deepened and quickly became so passionate and intense, they had to stop for air. 

“Well,” Tasha grinned, “That was an unexpected sequence of events last night. Perhaps we should talk?”

Patterson nodded but hungrily said, “Later, talk later, first I need to do this.” Looking directly at Tasha’s mouth, she pulled her into another passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

They had to break their embrace to come up for air. Patterson swallowed hard and not taking her eyes of Tasha said, “Ok, we can talk now!”

Tasha grinned, she had just had the most incredible kiss, and felt the most wanted she thought she had ever felt in her life. It had been totally unexpected too; Tasha had long felt she had feelings for Patterson, but had never in her wildest dreams thought Patterson would ever see her in that way. The way Patterson had looked at her the previous night though, and how she had just kissed her, told a very different story. Even better, the kiss this morning was a sober kiss. Tasha knew she had been right to ignore her screaming body last night as they had both had so much to drink, she wanted anything that happened to happen because of true feelings, not because of an alcoholic, heat of the moment fit of passion. Tasha looked directly at Patterson, God she was beautiful. As she looked into her eyes, she saw a little uncertainty or nervousness. Tasha realised Patterson was waiting for her to speak, and that she was making her nervous by saying nothing.

“Sorry Patterson,” she said, pulling Patterson tight against her body, “I was just so distracted by your beauty and how you just made me feel I forgot how to speak!” Tasha whispered.

She felt Patterson exhale a big sigh of relief against her chest. Tasha decided now was a good time to be totally honest with Patterson.

“Patterson, I need you to listen to me, I’m not good at talking about me so sorry if it is all mixed up and doesn’t make sense. Last night, this morning…I haven’t even dared think about happening, I just can’t believe someone as beautiful, as perfect as you could ever be into someone like me. I’ve liked you…really, really liked you for ages now…maybe even more than a year. I just didn’t want to say or do anything to jeopardize our friendship. Plus, I’d only ever know you date guys! Me too, I’ve only ever dated guys but I think I’ve known for a long time my heart wasn’t really into guys, I just conformed to society’s expectations, I didn’t know any different. But Patterson, you make me feel like I’m so alive, even before the kissing, just being near you, your voice it just makes me happy like I could burst. I don’t think I’ve ever trusted anyone like you, or felt safe or really wanted or loved, even as a friend apart from with you. I don’t think I can explain just how much you mean to me Patterson, I want to be with you all the time, I want to take care of you. I can’t bear the thought of not having you in my life, I…”

Tasha’s soliloquy was interrupted in the most beautiful way by Patterson raising her head, looking directly into Tasha’s eyes and devouring her lips. Tasha melted as Patterson trailed her fingers up and down her side, softly stroking. Tasha felt like the whole room around her was spinning, Patterson was just making her feel so…blissful!

Patterson broke the kiss and pulled back a little. “Sorry Tash, I couldn’t help myself! What you just said was so beautiful. I guess I should talk now, though I think it’s pretty clear how I feel!” she said, her smile widening, and a pink blush developing in her cheeks.

“Well…” Tasha began cheekily.

“Hey, don’t mock!” Patterson laughed. “You’re right, I’ve never been with a woman like this before. I’ve had girl crushes, I think we all have, right? But this is so much more. Over the last few months I’ve been getting butterflies when you stride across your office in your shirts that reveal just enough of your gorgeous skin. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to reach out and stroke you, you’re just stunning. But that’s not it, it’s more than just a physical thing. Like you said, I just want to be near you, I worry so much when you’re in the field, I just want to protect you and keep you safe and keep all those bad guys away from you. Last night when you took my hand, I never wanted you to let it go…”

“Yeah I got that – I’ve got the bruises to prove it!” Tasha playfully teased, pretending to rub a sore bruise on her hand.

“Oh my God, did I really hurt you, I’m so sorry!” Patterson shrieked, grabbing Tasha’s hand and examining it. Then realising Tasha was teasing her, gave it a squeeze, before kissing it softly and saying, “Hey, that’s mean. I was worried!” 

Patterson continued on, “Tasha, I’m falling for you in a massive way and it scares me. Not because we’re women, but because I’ve never felt like this and we work together. What…”

Now it was Tasha’s turn to interrupt Patterson by pulling her head to her and kissing her: she sucked and then nipped Patterson’s lower lip, which made Patterson quiver and moan as her body tingled and throbbed between her legs, an area which was also rapidly moistening. Tasha found this a huge turn on and continued to kiss her in this way, allowing her hand to trail down Patterson’s body. Tasha too was trying to ignore an intense ache between her thighs, and she knew she was very wet. She wanted desperately to slide her hand across Patterson’s taut stomach and between her legs, and she was longing for Patterson to reach her hand up and stroke her hard nipples. Both women were so completely turned on, they knew if they didn’t stop, then they wouldn’t be able to deny themselves any longer.

Tasha pulled back, “God Patterson, I want you so badly but I don’t want to rush anything. We’ve both said this is all new to us. It goes against everything my body and heart is screaming at me but maybe for once I should listen to my head?” 

Patterson was still too blown away by their kiss to make any form of coherent speech happen. “mmmm…uh…uh huh…” was all she managed to say.

Tasha laughed and hugged Patterson to her again, “Patterson, I could get used to you being lost for words; the others would never believe it happened!” she laughed.

Patterson giggled back, and sighing was able to begin to form speech: “yeah…the others. What are we going to say to them?” she asked.

Tasha sat up in bed and took Patterson’s hands in hers, “We don’t have to say anything Patterson, not until we’re ready. They’re so wrapped up in Weller and Jane’s thing that they won’t notice us. Even Reade hasn’t noticed anything.”

Patterson nodded in agreement and smiling added, “Yeah, there’s enough unresolved sexual tension there to fuel the office for months yet!”

Tasha squeezed Patterson’s hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips, “Come on Patterson, get showered and dressed: I’m taking you out on a breakfast date.” Tasha beamed, almost having to pinch herself as she thought, ‘I can’t believe I am taking Patterson out on a date. Patterson is as into me as I am her. I’ve never been so happy!’

Patterson stood in Tasha’s shower, letting the hot water cascade over her body. She too couldn’t believe she was about to go on a date with Tasha. She couldn’t believe how good it felt to be with Tasha, to touch her, to be touched by her…. She shivered and immediately felt herself becoming aroused as she thought of Tasha biting her lip, her hands moving lower down her body. She had just started fantasising about the next step with Tasha when she heard Tasha calling.

“Patterson, come on! Get your backside out of that shower, you’ve built an appetite up in me!” 

Me too, thought Patterson, an appetite in more ways than one! “Just a sec, where do you keep towels in this place?” she replied, frantically searching the bathroom.

“I’m coming in, got a clean one here!” Tasha called back, and opened the door. She gasped as she saw a naked, steamy, wet, Patterson standing before her. She dropped the towel in surprise and couldn’t stop herself from lunging forwards and taking Patterson’s head in her hands, kissed her passionately. 

Patterson was taken aback by the swiftness, need and passion of Tasha’s kiss, it literally took her breath away but she responded; her hands were on Tasha’s naked hips, all Tasha had put on it seemed was a baggy t-shirt as she waited to use the shower after Patterson. Patterson pulled Tasha’s hips towards her and against her. Then she pulled at the hem of Tasha’s t-shirt trying to pull it up over Tasha’s head. She got the t-shirt off: they were both totally naked again, pressed against each other, frantically exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues, allowing their hands to roam up and down each other’s backs and Patterson then rested hers on Tasha’s pert buttocks, before she pulled away for air. 

“Tasha!” she whispered breathlessly. “Pass me the towel, I’m gonna go get dressed now before we end right back where we just came from.” 

This time, Tasha was lost for words and simply nodded and gazed admiringly at the back of the departing Patterson. She had never wanted anyone or anything as badly as she did Patterson. 

Tasha jumped into the shower and set the water to cold, she desperately needed to cool off before they went for breakfast and then into work. She tried to block out the image of Patterson when she had just opened the door, and of waking up with her limbs all entangled with Patterson’s. It was going to be a lot harder than she thought to carry on as normal in the office. 

Finally, Patterson and Tasha were ready and went for breakfast at a little Italian place they both loved. They chatted and laughed easily, they had become close over the years of working together, and last night and brought them as close as they could be. Both women were truly happy for the first time in years. Being together just felt right.   
“How’d you wanna go into the office?” Patterson asked. “Will it look weird if we come in together?”

“Nah, it’ll be fine, we’ll take coffee and donuts in for Weller, Reade and Jane, you know that’ll distract them. If they ask, we can just say you stayed at mine last night as it was a late night after the exhibition…which is true!” Tasha grinned.

“Ok, but do not look at me if you say that, I won’t be able to keep a straight face and I’ll be blushing with those memories.” Patterson smiled back, running her hand over Tasha’s thigh under the table. 

“Come on, let’s get those distractions and get in. If we’re late, it will look suspicious!” Tasha laughed getting to her feet and extending her hand to help Patterson up and planting a final tender kiss on her lips before they went into the office.

Patterson and Tasha walked into SIOC clutching donuts and coffee. Reade and Jane were already in. 

“Hey, last night must’ve been good if you’ve brought us these in!” Reade commented reaching out the relieve Tasha of the donut box. Tasha smiled, and Reade was confused by Patterson’s furious blushing. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jane. Patterson scurried off to her lab looking at the floor, almost tripping over a chair in the process.

“What’s up with her?” Reade asked quizzically.

“She got my coffee by mistake – too much caffeine!” Zapata lied.

Jane and Reade laughed, they knew the effect too much coffee had on Patterson, she’d be bouncing round the lab. “So, did you find anything useful at the expo? Were you bored by the tech geeks?” Jane asked.

Zapata tried very hard not to let herself blush, “no, it was actually very enlightening!” she smiled. Reade raised an eyebrow again. Something weird was going on. He knew Tasha loved her tech and was a secret geek, but she hated the whole corporate side of things, and the dinner last night should have been beyond tedious for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minutes later, the team were gathered in Patterson's lab; she had just found a new tattoo. Patterson started to explain her findings, identifying that there were connections to astronomy and Greek mythology. Weller rolled his eyes at this. “Why can’t they just put a simple damned map on her and mark it with a big red x?” he moaned.

“Hey wait, that constellation is Draco, the dragon right?” Tasha asked, looking to Patterson for confirmation. 

Patterson grinned widely, clearly proud beyond belief, “Yes my astronomical angel!” she confirmed, then blushed as the rest of the team stared at her, then looked at Tasha incredulously. “What? Why are you so surprised when Tasha knows stuff about stuff? I’m not the only one who paid attention in space camp you know!”

Tasha blushed slightly at Patterson’s clear admiration, and defence of her. “Well, isn’t Draco the name of Harry Potter’s nemesis? And isn’t there a big Harry Potter exhibition on downtown today? What if we could lay the constellation on the floor plans of the exhibition? Maybe there’s a link there?” Tasha continued.

Reade and Weller were both staring at Tasha open-mouthed now. How did she even know this stuff, and Harry Potter? Seriously?! Jane was struggling to suppress a grin. 

Patterson was now barely able to contain her excitement, “Wow Tasha, you’re amazing, that’s genius! Of course, that’s got to be it! Tasha, wow, just …wow!” Patterson was so animated now and she typed away on her tablet, “I don’t know why I didn’t see this myself..”

Jane couldn’t help but mumble under her breath, just loud enough for Patterson and the nearby Tasha to hear, “Maybe because you were distracted…!”

Tasha looked from Jane to Patterson, back to Jane and then back to the floor. Shit! Jane knew something was going on. She’d have to take her to one side and beg her not to tell Reade, he’d be insufferable if he knew.

“Ok, so there’s some snake dragon star map and we’re connecting it to some kid’s book exhibition. Doesn’t sound like much of a case for us…or something Sandstorm would want to bring to our attention.” Weller said gruffly.

“Harry Potter is not just a kid’s book series. It’s a way of life for some well-respected adults, there are huge adults only role play conventions and serious discussions about how themes and language in harry Potter is actually a secret code for some seriously shady secret societies and…” Patterson launched into an indignant defence of Harry Potter but was interrupted by Weller.

“So a bunch of adults who like fancy dress and need to get a life go to these conventions and share paranoid stories. Like I said, doesn’t sound sinister- sounds like these people maybe need help.” Weller continued.

Patterson reddened, “It’s a bit more than fancy dress Weller, there is some serious intellectual debate…” Patterson argued defensively.

Tasha couldn’t help but smile as she looked up at Patterson, God she was beautiful when she was passionate or angry about something. Jane caught Tasha gazing at Patterson, forcing Tasha to look away again.

“Hey wait a moment, what if it’s not about child wizards,” Reade began, “That symbol on the wall there,” he continued, pointing at the mural that had been graffitied on the wall of the convention centre the exhibition was at, Patterson had up on the screens, “line your constellation up with that Patterson.” 

Patterson did, and it fitted and if they followed the direction the dragon symbol was pointing, they ended up at a murky looking tattoo parlour, which had the exact symbol above its door.

“Now, that’s a lead. Great work Reade. Sorry Tasha, Patterson, no wizards here.” Weller smiled.

Patterson looked like she was about to throttle Weller, “Actually, if Tasha hadn’t seen the Harry Potter link, we wouldn’t have got here…” Patterson replied snarkily.

Reade, Weller and Jane again looked between Tasha and Patterson. Jane laid a calming hand on Patterson’s arm to try and diffuse her indignant rage. “So, Patterson, bring us up the info on that tattoo parlour.” She said looking directly at Patterson as Tasha continued to fight the blush she felt creeping up her neck into her face – Patterson was totally going to give them away, but she couldn’t help but feel warmed by the way Patterson was proud and defensive of her.

Patterson pulled up the info and dig a bit of digging and found there were astronomically high energy demands coming from the building. 

“Ok team, Jane, Zapata, you two go in and pose as customers, see if there’s anything obvious going on. Reade and I will poke around back. “ Weller ordered, “Patterson, you run comms and keep digging, see if you can find anything else suspicious going on.”

Tasha gave Patterson a smile and followed Weller and Reade out of the lab to grab their gear. Patterson looked concerned as she watched Tasha leave her lab. She had a bad feeling about this case, she realised she was really worried about Tasha’s safety. Jane lingered behind the rest of the team. She walked over to Patterson and again placing a hand on Patterson’s arm and smiling reassuringly at her said, “Patterson, don’t worry, I’ll keep her safe, I’ll bring her back to you.”

“Wait. What? What do you mean?” Patterson spluttered.

“Come on Patterson, there’s obviously something going on between you two. Those looks you were giving each other, you maybe don’t realise you were doing it. You’re clearly worried about her, but it seems more than that. You care a lot about her don’t you?” Jane asked gently.

Patterson blushed again, and then looking slightly embarrassed at Jane admitted, “Something happened last night Jane. I realised that my feelings for Tasha were more than just friendly. I think I’ve been falling in love with her. I think she likes me too” 

Jane smiled and chuckled softly and squeezed Patterson’s arm, “Patterson, I’m certainly Tasha is completely head-over-heels with you too. I’ve noticed the way she looks at you whenever you make any kind of nerdy jokes or puns and she has such a beautiful smile for you, she does it when she thinks no one is watching. Maybe she doesn’t know she does it but it’s happening alright, and the looks are full of such tenderness. I’m so happy for you two, you’ll be awesome together.

“I do not make nerdy jokes and puns!” Patterson tried to scowl at Jane, but couldn’t, “but thanks, do you really think she likes me?”

“I’m sure of it, and I think it’s much more than likes you. I’ll bring her back to you, don’t worry.”

“Thank you.” Patterson replied as Jane exited the lab after Weller demanded to know what was holding her up. Patterson watched as the team walked into the elevator, she couldn’t help but think Tasha looked so tiny next to the rest of the team. Her heart skipped a beat when Tasha turned around and looked directly in Patterson’s eyes and mouthed, ‘I love you.’ Before smiling her beautiful smile as the doors closed. Patterson griped the counter for support and closed her eyes. ‘Please God’ she thought, ‘Please bring her back, please bring them all back.’


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Zapata, when did you become such a nerd? I think you’re spending too much time with Patterson, please tell me you’re not one of those freaks that dresses up and goes to conventions. Though I’d pay good money to see you do that!” Reade teased as Weller drove the SUV. Tasha and Reade were in the back, Jane was in the front passenger seat. 

Jane looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Tasha grind her teeth and punch Reade in the arm. “Shut it Reade! You know, I could be really offended you always look so shocked when I know things.” She hissed at him, “And what grown adults choose to do with their own free time is none of our business. If they want to dress up and have a good time, that doesn’t make them freaks.” 

“Oh man, Zapata, you are one of them aren’t you!” Reade teased again rolling his eyes at Tasha.

Tasha punched him again, harder than she realised. “Owww Zapata, that hurt!” Reade whined, “Chill, I’m only teasing.” Reade made a mental note to find out exactly what was going in Tasha’s personal life, because something sure as hell was making his friend extra sensitive and behave totally weird. 

Tasha scowled. “Ok kids, quit it in the back there, we’re here!” Weller’s voice boomed.

Jane and Tasha had vests on under their street clothes and had their side arms hidden too. Reade and Weller had their full FBI vests over top and headed out for the back of the building, as Tasha and Jane went in through the front door. 

As soon as they entered the building, they knew something other than tattooing was run from this building. It was definitely a front for something, as they quickly scanned the room they noticed a strong smell of chemicals they recognised to be used in bomb making and they saw several heavily locked cabinets which they quickly decided couldn’t contain anything good. Jane and Tasha exchanged knowing looks as a huge tattooed man stepped out to behind the counter. “Nice ink.” He growled nodding towards Jane’s body. “Help you?” he asked gruffly. As he turned Tasha and Jane both caught sight of a gun he was concealing. 

“Sure, my friend here is looking to get inked but she’s after some inspiration, do you have any suggestions for her?” Jane asked, trying to sound innocent.

“Yeah, I don’t think this is the right place for her.” The big tattooed man replied.

Jane and Tasha looked at each other and decided retreat was the best option. “Ok, man, that’s fine. We’ll take our business elsewhere.” Jane replied, trying to sound offended as they backed towards the door. They didn’t want to turn their back on the man.

Just then the man reached for his weapon. Jane propelled herself towards the man, knocking his gun from his hand, as Tasha drew her weapon. Another four heavily armed men emerged at the commotion and started shooting at Jane and Tasha. They managed to disarm two men and shot one, but one managed to get a shot of and hit Tasha in the chest. She fell to the floor. “Tasha!” Jane called as the front door burst open and Patterson flew in her weapon raised and she shot the shooter before falling to the floor leaning over Tasha.

“Patterson! What the hell are you doing here?” Weller demanded as he and Reade burst through from the back.

Patterson was oblivious to Weller’s yelling as she was furiously undoing Tasha’s shirt to find out how badly she’d been shot. “Patterson?” Tasha wheezed totally confused. “I’m ok, it got me in the plates, just winded me.” She continued trying to sit up.

“Patterson, I said what the hell are you doing here? I didn’t tell you to come.” Weller yelled again.

Patterson whirled around to face him. “You may have noticed that the minute you guys entered the boundaries of the property your comms went down. They were being scrambled. That worried me but not as much as some of the deliveries I connected to this place. They’ve got some seriously dangerous chemicals and materials coming in here. I couldn’t et word to you so I came myself to try and warn you.” Patterson yelled back, a lone tear was making its way down her cheek. She was angry and upset. Jane spotted this and tugged at Weller’s arm and said, “Thanks Patterson, great shot, he had a head shot on me.” She said looking to Weller. 

“Ok Patterson. Thanks, but next time, make sure you try and take the enemy alive.” Weller conceded.

Patterson nodded, and smiled at Jane and then down at Tasha. “I’m just relieved I got here in time. Now let’s go see what they were making here.” Tasha tried to get up. “Not you Tash, you’ve been hit, just wait here.” Patterson ordered. Reade raised an eyebrow at Tasha, he didn’t think Tasha would take being ordered by Patterson, but to his surprise Tasha smiled at Patterson and leaned back against the counter. What the hell? He thought following Patterson behind the counter. 

Patterson had been right, the team found huge amounts of chemicals and materials and surmised that dirty bombs were being made in the shop. Patterson ordered another forensic team in and they calculated that at least one bomb had been successfully made and was nowhere to be found in the building. It was now a race against time to track down the bomb. 

The team went back to SIOC and interviewed the surviving men from the tattoo parlour and found out there was one bomb, and the target was JFK airport. Patterson managed to alert other agencies to begin a low-key evacuation and the team geared up again, ready to go to the airport. Patterson was ordered to stay in her lab and run the mission form there. 

She followed Tasha into the women’s bathroom where she found her examining a rapidly developing bruise on her ribs from the impact of the bullet. “Tasha? Are you ok? I don’t think you should be going.” Patterson pleaded, her voice full of concern and something else Tasha couldn’t place. 

“Patterson, I’m fine, this is my job. I’ve got to be with the team, we’ve got to get this bastard.” Tasha replied.

Patterson closed the gap between herself and Tasha and gently placed her fingers on Tasha’s bruise. Tasha gasped and inhaled, not expecting the lightning tingle that shot through her body at the feel of Patterson’s touch, nor the goosebumps that her touch generated on her skin.” 

Tasha looked up into Patterson’s eyes. They were full of worry, and something she finally recognised as love. She took Patterson’s hands and more gently said, “Patterson, I’m fine, don’t worry about me, we’ll be fine we’ve you running things from here, I trust you, I know you’ll get us all back in one piece.” 

Patterson’s eyes began to leak tears, “What if I can’t protect you? What if I can’t stop this?” she asked, her voice cracking. 

Tasha reached out and wiped away her tears, “Patterson, there’s no one else as good as you. You will do it.” She added smiling tenderly before leaning forwards and kissing Patterson softly on the lips. 

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Jane walked in. “Oh…um sorry for interrupting…I…er…Weller wants us to go now.” She stumbled over her words, secretly thrilled at what she had seen.

Patterson and Tasha both looked really sheepish. Tasha hung her head as Patterson made for the door. “I guess I have something to explain to you.” She mumbled to Jane.  
Jane smiled, “Come on Tasha, I think I have a pretty good idea what’s going on, I’ve noticed things for a while now. Come on let’s save the word again, then you can tell me all about it!”

Tasha smiled, “Yup, let’s save the world again!” she laughed, following Jane out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The team arrived at the airport which was miraculously almost empty, the other authorities had done an incredible job in following Patterson’s instructions. Tasha felt reassured by Patterson’s voice and clear instructions and subtle humour in her ear. She could tell Patterson was worried for them, but felt a huge surge of admiration as followed Patterson’s spot-on directions. No one else could do what Patterson did. She really was incredible, a beyond genius, genius, so beautiful and so kind. Tasha thought to herself as she followed Jane into a baggage area. Under the carousel they found a huge bomb wired to s sinister looking canister. 

Weller and Reade joined the women. “Shit! We can’t move that! Its covered in pressure sensors!” Reade exclaimed. 

Jane was kneeling down beside it, Tasha beside her sending images back to Patterson in the lab. “Guys I don’t think we can defuse it in time, but I think we can build a containment unit. Just give me a minute. I need to do the maths. Reade and Weller exchanged slightly appalled looks with each other.” Patterson’s voice came through loud and clear. Tasha couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her beautiful genius working the calculations out. 

“Patterson! We don’t have time for maths!” Weller yelled.

“Weller, for once just stop yelling, it’s not going to make my brain work faster!” Patterson yelled back. Tasha and Jane now smiled at each other. Weller was monetarily speechless.

“Done, yes, we can contain it. “ Tasha, Jane, I saw some Samsonites. Pile them round the bomb. Weller find anything soft and pile that on top too. We need to fill this room up. We need to wrap that pile with the shrink wrap over there. “The team scurried round following Patterson’s instructions exactly, they all had complete faith in her commands. Eventually the room was packed full, there was literally no space left in the room. “Right, now, get the hell out, and make sure no one else is anywhere near. “

The team ran, the airport was now empty. Hey ran across the tarmac as an explosion rang out behind them. To their immense shock and relief, the building stayed up. Patterson’s plan had worked. Now they just had to wait for the hazmat containment team to come and make the airport safe. They themselves had to go through the decontamination process. 

Two hours later, they were back in SIOC, greeted by rapturous applause and cheers, led by Patterson. Patterson ran towards the team and flung her arms around Tasha, then acutely aware everyone was staring at her, she then hugged the rest of the team. 

“Great job saving the worked again Patterson!” Weller smiled hugging Patterson. “Now, I’ve got a couple of rare single malts back at my apartment that have been waiting for this moment to be opened.” He added. “you coming?”

“Hell yeah!” Reade cheered. Jane agreed but Tasha looked at her feet uncomfortably and said, “Much as I hate to miss an opportunity as rare as this Weller, I’m going to say no. Im feeling pretty banged up from that shot I took earlier. “ she explained.

Reade looked at Tasha with real concern. “Tasha, are you ok? I’ve never ever known you turn down free drinks, especially Weller’s single malts. Do you need me to take you to hospital?” He asked

Tasha smiled and hugged him, “I’m ok Reade, I just need a hot bath and sleep. That dinner last night went on forever too, I’m just tired.” 

Reade didn’t look in the slightest bit convinced. 

“Patterson, you coming?” Weller asked

Patterson looked at the faces of her team members. She wanted to celebrate with them, but what she wanted even more was to spend time alone with Tasha, there was so much she wanted to say to her, and do with her. It had been agony holding back from hugging and kissing her when she had returned. “Sure. Just let me tie up this paperwork, you have no idea how much is involved with ordering multiple hazmat teams. I’ll meet you there” She smiled. Jane looked at Patterson, she knew Patterson had no intention of joining them, she would be lovingly tending to Tasha. She smiled at Patterson before deciding to move the boys along to give Tasha and Patterson some space. “Come on, Weller, Reade, I really need that drink now!” she said.

Weller and Reade agreed and after both had hugged Tasha and Patterson, they headed off. After their departure, Tasha walked up to Patterson and slid an arm around her waist and rested her head against her side. “Paperwork. Really?” she asked.

Patterson turned around and pulled Tasha into a tight hug, “no, but I couldn’t exactly say why I was really turning them down could i? Come on, we’re going back to my place.” She said taking Tasha’s hand and leading her to the car park.

They drove in companionable silence. Both just content to be in the presence of the other. They pulled up at Patterson’s apartment. Patterson sent Jane a text saying she’d decided against drinks and was staying at the office to finish. 

Patterson led Tasha straight through the hall to her bedroom. “Tasha,” she breathed heavily before cupping Tasha’s face in her hands and kissed her hard. Tasha’s legs almost gave way. There was so much intent, so much passion, so much need in that kiss, she’d never felt anything like that before. Tasha just melted into the kiss, she let go of any inhibitions, let go of any control she had and just let Patterson lead. 

Patterson’s hands had moved into Tasha’s hair to pull her head closer to her as she pressed Tasha against the bedroom wall. She was pressed up tight against Tasha. Tasha let her hands wrap around Patterson’s back and under Patterson’s shirt and fumbled with Patterson’s bra clasp. She undid it let her fingers slid under Patterson’s bra and stroke the sides of her breasts. Patterson groaned and pulled Tasha back away from the wall. She was kissing Tasha with so much desire, it hurt to break the kiss but she did. Patterson smiled at Tasha and pulled Tasha’s top up over her head before pulling Tasha in for another deep kiss and undoing Tasha’s bra, pulling it off. Tasha was incredibly turned on, she didn’t try and hide her feelings from Patterson, she couldn’t even in she’d tried. Her nipples were like bullets, her skin was Goosebumps and she could barely control her breathing as Patters lips moved from her lips to her throat and neck and Patterson’s hands moved u and cupped Tasha’s breasts, and she rolled Tasha’s nipples between her fingers. 

All Tasha could do was try and keep breathing and stroked Patterson’s back and tried to pull off Patterson’s shirt and bra. Patterson momentarily stopped to allow Tasha to remove them before burying latching onto Tasha’s breasts again. She kissed, licked and sucked Tasha’s breasts as Tasha tried to cup Patterson’s breasts too. Both women were moaning loudly now as their half-naked bodies pressed against each other. “Mmmm Patterson, are we ok?” Tasha managed to ask.

Patterson barely managed to groan out a reply, “we’re very ok” as she manoeuvred Tasha towards her bed gently pushed her down onto it. As Tasha fell to the bed on her back, Patterson straddled her and leaned forwards claiming Tasha’s lips, her tongue teased Tasha’s as Tasha, reached up and stroked Patterson’s pert breasts, her nipples were also hard as rocks. Tasha broke the kiss and raised her head, guiding Patterson’s nipples to her mouth. Patterson groaned almost indecently as Tasha’s tongue flicked over her nipples. “Tasha!” Patterson sighed breathlessly, collapsing on top of Tasha kissing her passionately again before raising her body up and straddling Tasha again. 

Patterson kissed Tasha’s neck breasts and down her stomach, planting tiny kisses just above Tasha’s fly as she stroked Tasha’s inner thighs through her jeans before kissing her way up to Tasha’s mouth again. “Tasha, I want all of you” she declared lustfully, resting her hand on Tasha’s fly. Tasha was unable to speak as she lapped up the sensation of Patterson’s fingers tracing tiny circles just below her belly button and simply nodded, giving Patterson to do anything she wanted to. Patterson smiled and kissed her way down Tasha’s beautiful, golden taut stomach again, sliding her fingers inside the waistband of Tasha’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them before pulling them off. Tasha was being driven completely wild and arched her back, lifting her hips off the bed helping Patterson remove her jeans. She didn’t care about the wetness spreading between her legs and soaking her panties. She tried pulling at Patterson’s jeans too, and Patterson impatiently pulled off her jeans before laying down on the bed next to Tasha and smiling at her. “I love you Tasha. I want you, I need you.” She said in a sultry voice that made even more filthy thoughts enter Tasha’s head. Tasha replied huskily, “I love you too Patterson. I want all of you.” 

The women lay on their sides facing each other, kissing deeply, Patterson slipped her leg between Tasha’s and Tasha felt Patterson’s wet panties grinding against her thigh. Patterson was clearly as turned on as she was. Tasha ran her hand along Patterson’s thigh, sliding her fingers inside Patterson’s panties. God, she was so wet. Tasha smiled as Patterson gasped at the sensation of Tasha’s fingers inside her panties. Tasha heard and felt Patterson’s breathing quicken and get shallower. She rolled Patterson onto her back and slid her hand completely inside Patterson’s panties and as Patterson parted her legs to grant Tasha better access she slipped her fingers between Patterson’s thighs and deep inside her. Patterson let out an almost carnal growl. Tasha thought it was the most erotic sound she had ever heard and sucked and kissed Patterson breasts and nipples and she moved her fingers inside her. She let her fingers brush against Patterson’s enlarged clit and felt Patterson quiver and raise her hips up to move against Tasha’s fingers. Tasha continued stroking Patterson’s clit and occasionally sliding her fingers deep inside her. 

Patterson was moaning loudly, she needed to stop herself from reaching oblivion before Tasha, she wanted to make Tasha climax first. Using what little will power she had left, she managed to push Tasha up and over her onto her back. Tasha looked surprised at his movement, and Patterson capitalised on the surprise by standing up and removing her own panties, she was completely naked. She straddled Tasha again who was completely captivated by the sight between Patterson’s legs, she reached up to slip her fingers inside Patterson again. God, she wanted to taste her…

Patterson batted Tasha’s fingers away again, instead reached down and pulled off Tasha’s panties. Tasha gasped now as Patterson plunged her fingers inside Tasha and kissed her mouth hungrily. Tasha almost forgot to breath, struggling to cope with the sensation of Patterson’s tongue battling with her own and her fingers inside her, pushing against her clit. Tasha broke the kiss and swore in a mixture of Spanish and English as Patterson increased her pace and pressure against her clit, kissing her neck now. Patterson was completely in control, Tasha surrendered completely and her body shuddered violently as her orgasm rippled through her, she came hard against Patterson’s fingers. Tasha couldn’t speak, could barely breathe, completely overcome by the intensity of her orgasm, she’d never felt anything like it, she was still unable to speak as after slowing her pace Patterson slid her fingers out of Tasha, held them up, glistening with Tasha’s wetness, and licked them before sliding them inside herself and started rubbing her own clit in front of Tasha. “Fuck” Tasha thought, rolling Patterson over again and slid her fingers in between Patterson’s legs, deep inside her and starting to kiss Patterson’s neck, biting gently as she quickened her pace against Patterson’s clit. Patterson was dripping wet, and came almost instantly as Tasha rubbed her clit. She came loudly, and Tasha felt her body quivering against her. Tasha kept up the circling of her fingers on Patterson’s clit then withdrawing her fingers decided to kiss Patterson’s thighs before burying her head between Patterson’s legs and now slid her tongue inside Patterson and string lapping up her wetness and slid her tongue as deep inside Patterson as she could. Patterson was writing around beneath her, unable to contain her pleasure as Tasha’s tongue started to touch her clit. She was still so sensitive after Tasha’s fingers had just brought her to climax, but as Tasha’s tongue flicked her clit and the Tasha stared to nip at her clit she let out another indecent groan. “Tasha, fuck, I’m gonna come again!” she moaned. This merely spurred Tasha on as she lapped hungrily between Patterson’s legs, her tongue circling her clit, gently nipping at it as she introduced her fingers inside her as well. “Tasha, turn around, let me taste you.” Patterson begged. Tasha paused momentarily. She had never let anyone be this intimate with her, but as Patterson’s insistence and the aching between her legs became to intense to ignore, she turned around. Her body was just long enough to allow Patterson’s tongue and fingers inside her as she continued to lick and flick Patterson’s clit. Tasha felt Patterson’s fingers and tongue inside her and was overcome by the sensation and rush of orgasm that came, Patterson was totally destroying her. Tasha could stop the loud, low moan escape her as she came loudly against Patterson’s tongue and that enough to send ripples of orgasm through Patterson again. Both women tried to gain control over their own breathing again as they lapped at each other before adjusting their positions to face each other and kissing deeply again, tasting themselves on each other’s mouths, before relaxing in each other’s arms and smiled. “This is better than any single malt Weller could offer us.” Tasha grinned before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, totally contented.

**Author's Note:**

> To continue or not to continue. That's the question...


End file.
